Thunderhawks
Thunderhawks are massive birds of prey, larger than the Stormbirds in physical size, and can shoot deadly arcs of lightning. Physical Description Thunderhawks are massive; the largest bird of prey in the world so far. They tower over the Stormbirds by several feet in height when standing straight up, and have a wingspan nearly three times that of the average Stormbird. They are very intellectual creatures, and are highly civilized (translation: they are highly communal). They have a close resemblance to the stormbirds, but they have lighter feathers, and have a band of yellow feathers on their underbelly. One characteristic about the Thunderhawk is their amazing ability to see large distances. They can remain airborne for a very large amount of time, and not disturb any animal life below. Since thunderhawks are enormous, it is fairly easy for them to mistake a humanoid commoner for a tasty morsel. Another unique characteristic about the thunderhawk is their unique ability to shoot potent arcs of lightning from their bodies. Their feathers channel the electromagnetic energies from above or below and stores it for a vast amount of time. When the time is right, or if they get to their maximum discharge point, they release this built-up energy as a bolt of lightning, which may stun or kill its intended target, whichever works out to be the most efficient way to hunt for food. As a result, they have an amazing intelligence, for they need it in order for them to judge when they should release their energy. A simple misfire could bring one of these giants down to the ground. Habitat Thunderhawks have made their home on the outermost rocks of the Stormbridge Colosseum with the Stormbirds. They like to culminate near stormy areas, and sometimes they like to fly right into the middle of a thunderstorm to replenish their energies. Origin Thunderhawks were created by Schi'vya. Stats Thunderhawk | Level 24 Elite Artillery Huge Natural Beast | 12,100 XP Initiative: +20 | Senses: Perception +21 ; Low-light Vision HP: 384 | Bloodied: 192 AC: 38 Speed: 7 squares | Fly: 15 squares AP: 1 Saving Throws: +2 --- Claw: Melee; Standard; At-will +31 vs. AC; Reach 3; 2d6+7 damage, and the target is marked until the end of the Thunderhawk's next turn. Bite: Melee; Standard; At-will - Lightning +31 vs. AC; Reach 3; 3d6+6 damage, plus 10 Lightning damage. Secondary attack: +27 vs. Fortitude; The target is immobilized until the beginning of the Thunderhawk's next turn. Wind Blast: Standard (Recharge: 4,5,6) - Thunder, Force +27 vs. Reflex; Close burst '''6; 2d6+5 Thunder damage, and the targets are pushed 4 squares and knocked prone. ''Lightning Bolt'': Standard (Recharge: 6) - '''Lightning +29 vs. Reflex; Ranged 15; 3d8+5 Lightning damage, and the target is dazed (save ends). Lightning Arc: Standard; Encounter (Recharge when bloodied) - Lightning +27 vs. Fortitude; Area 5; 4d6+6 Lightning damage, and targets are stunned ontil the end of the Thunderhawk's next turn. Screech: Minor (Recharge: 5,6) - Thunder +29 vs. Fortitude; Range 15; 3d6+5 Thunder damage, and the target is stunned (save ends). Mount Any creature Large or smaller can tame a Thunderhawk and use it as a mount. --- Alignment : Unaligned | '''Languages: ---''' Skills : Acrobatics +25 ; Athletics +24 ; Endurance +22 ; Insight +21 ; Intimidate +20 ; Perception +21 --- Tactics: Thunderhawks will start off the encounter using Lightning Bolt upon a single target within range, spend and action point to move around the battlefield, and then use Wind Blast at the end of its flight to force its opponents away from it. Category:Monsters